


Beginning to Look a Lot Like Catmas by midlagedfangirl

by Midlagedfangirl



Series: New Additions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlagedfangirl/pseuds/Midlagedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Severus and their new pets have an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning to Look a Lot Like Catmas

**Author's Note:**

> Follows my story “[New Additions](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/lupin_snape/881045.html).” Just ignore that I’ve jumped from the summer in the first to Christmas in the second, OK?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and the babies have an adventure

“Now settle down, little ones,” Remus said as he opened the tin of cat food for the two hungry kittens while they attempted to climb up his pant legs. “I know you’re hungry, but you’ll get it faster if you allow me a moment to dish it up for you, you know.”

The two kittens looked at each other and then jumped down, sitting together with identical serious expressions on their faces. “You understood me, didn’t you?” Remus beamed at the two kittens as he put down their saucers of food. “I told Severus you were very intelligent. He may have scoffed, but I think because you are so young you haven’t come into your powers yet. He loves you too you know, he just doesn’t want to admit it!” Remus said to the kittens as he knelt down next to them, stroking each one gently as they ate.

“Just because I tolerate their presence here Lupin does NOT mean that I LOVE them. It merely shows that they are passably well behaved and you take adequate care of them. It’s more a testament to the fact that I love you – although sometimes I wonder why – that I put up with them.” Severus stated as he walked into the room, smirking down at his husband making over the kittens.

Remus stood up slowly and put his arms around Severus and gave him a quick soft kiss. “You must feel **SOMETHING** for them love. After all, you helped name them.” Remus said with an impish grin.

“I merely helped save them from the humiliation of the sickeningly cute monikers you were trying to bestow upon them. Bast and Hathor are names that have dignity! I merely stepped in before you could scar Hathor for life by calling her something insipid like how you refer to Bast.” Severus said with a sniff.

“’Mittens’ isn’t insipid Severus, it’s cute! And she does have mittens…little black mittens. Her ‘real’ name may be Bast, but she knows Daddy calls her Mittens, don’t you Sweetheart?” Remus cooed down at the mostly white kitten rubbing up against his leg.

Severus rolled his eyes and looked down at the kittens with a slight shake of his head at Remus’ antics. He could have sworn Hathor looked up at him as if to say she too found the entire situation unbelievable.

“I’m going to be working on that potion order today. That very complicated, expensive, potentially dangerous, but extremely lucrative potion order.” Severus told Remus. “Perhaps it would be a good idea if you and the feline terrors made yourselves scarce for a few hours? I realize that they are amazingly well behaved for infant felines. However, I would prefer not to take any chances with this potion. All it would take would be one misstep on my part or an unforeseen accident on THEIR part and it could become either very dangerous or very expensive…quite probably both.”

“I’m sure your worried about nothing, Severus, but if it would make you feel better, the babies and I will take a little walk. How does that sound Darlings, hm? Would you like to go for a nice walk with Daddy?” Remus cooed.

Severus rolled his eyes at his husband. “Please stop with the baby-talk Remus! You’re going to rot their minds…”

Remus grinned at Severus. “I have an idea. Why don’t we take a walk into Hogsmeade and we can do the shopping? I need to get it done anyway. Then on the way back they can help me look around for a Christmas tree in the forest. You can come back with me later to give your approval of any trees that look promising. Unless of course you would rather I wait for you for both things, in which case I’ll think of something else for us to do!”

Severus quickly answered “No, that sounds like an excellent plan. You take them with you to do the shopping and tree hunting. I will be happy to come and grant my approval later. I’m sure it will be much faster that way!” Not to mention it will allow me to avoid without guilt traipsing around in the cold while Remus takes forever with the shopping since he insists upon talking to everyone he possibly can…and another eternity looking at every tree between here and Hogwarts…all while I freeze my bollocks off!” he thought.

Remus grabbed his cloak off the rack by the door and put it on, stopping to kiss Severus on his way out. “I’ll miss you, you know that.” he growled into Severus’ ear.

Severus shivered at the sound of Remus’ growl and the feel of his breath ghosting past his ear. “Yes, yes, I’m sure you will. Although how you’ll have time to miss me with all the shopping and tree hunting and kitten herding that will be occurring is beyond me!”

Remus just smiled and shook his head at Severus and opened the door. “Come on young ladies, come with Daddy and let’s have an adventure!” The kittens glanced up at Severus and then bounded out the door on Remus’ heels, seemingly excited about the trip. Remus stopped and grabbed the sled he used to haul things around in the snow. “This will be perfect for you ladies. The snow is too deep and cold for you to be trying to walk through anyway. This way you will get to see what’s going on instead of being hidden in my cloak. A walk will be much more fun that just apparating right there!” Remus conjured a blanket and placed a warming charm on it, then picked up the two kittens and snuggled it around them on the sled.

“Now you two stay there where it’s warm and safe and Daddy will give you a ride. Then when we get into town, if you’re very good, I will get you a treat. Doesn’t that sound fun?” The kittens looked at Remus with serious expressions on their faces. He thought he heard a whispered “Of course it does…” He shook his head a little at the sensation and thought, “I could have sworn they answered me. I’m sure they understand what we’re talking about. They are magical after all…anyway, hold on babies!” he said to them and he stepped into the rope harness to pull the small sled though the snow.

The shopping trip went splendidly. Remus was positive the kittens enjoyed themselves immensely. Rosemerta at the Three Broomsticks oohed and aahed over them, and gave them some fresh chopped chicken and cream to enjoy while Remus drank his butterbeer.

They were petted and stroked and told how lovely they were by everyone they met. And Remus wasn’t sure, but he wondered if the little devils weren’t subtly influencing some of what he purchased. A couple of the things he had in the basket with them in mind ended up returned to the shelf and other items were put in their place. True to his word, Remus bought them their treat – two magically enchanted catnip mice that would become animated when the proper word was spoken. Both kittens looked properly impressed.

“Well, the shopping is all done, dear ones. Shall we go look for a Christmas tree that should meet with everyone’s approval?” he said as they took off. They walked for a long time through the crisp air. Snow had started gently falling, and they found several very promising looking trees to show Severus. Hathor and Bast stayed snuggled up with their toys in the warm blanket, their little faces poking out as they dutifully looked at the trees as Remus pointed them out.

“Well, I think we have a good number to show Severus. It’s starting to snow harder so we had better get going. Let me refresh that warming charm on your blanket so you stay nice and toasty on our way home.” Remus told them as he reached for his wand and found it not there. For a moment he was slightly panicked thinking he had lost it. Then he remembered setting it down as he was snuggling the kittens in the magically warmed blanket. “Well, Darlings, Daddy seems to have left his wand at home, so snuggle close together if you’re getting chilly, and we’ll be home before you know it.” He told them, stroking their soft, silky heads and wrapping the blanket around them closely again. Both kittens mewed softly as if in agreement, and settled in for the ride home.

Remus whistled a Christmas tune as he pulled the sled along. Looking ahead, he saw something and stopped. “Oh look babies, Daddy has found some Mistletoe! All I’ve been able to get for the last few years was the awful dry stuff. This is great. It will be so much fun. You can watch Daddy make a kissing ball out of it. Papa will be pleased, but he’ll grumble and complain like he isn’t, you just watch.” Remus said. He walked over to the tree and almost managed to get the mistletoe, when he felt the snow underneath him start to slide. He couldn’t grab the tree, and found himself sliding down the incline and over the drop off at the end.

The kittens were watching Remus, and just as the snow started to slide, Hathor mewed loudly. They both watched in shock as Remus disappeared from sight. The kittens looked at each other and then over to where he disappeared. When he didn’t reappear or call out, both jumped out of the blanket and made their way through the snow to the edge of the drop off and looked down. They saw Remus laying in a crumpled heap about 20 feet down. He wasn’t moving. This was definitely not good!

 ** _“Papa! We need Papa!”_** Bast silently said to Hathor. **_“He’ll know what to do!”_**

 ** _“You stay with Daddy. Keep him warm and safe. I’ll go and make sure Papa comes to help!”_** Hathor replied. Instinctively, she knew she could get there if she **THOUGHT** hard enough, even though it was so very far and she was so very small. She closed her eyes and **THOUGHT** hard about Papa’s workroom in the cottage. She focused on the bench in front of the chair where Papa sat. Suddenly with a small “pop” she disappeared.

Bast looked down at Daddy lying so still in the snow. She thought very hard about how she needed to be sitting on his chest, keeping him warm and safe. She closed her eyes and disappeared with another small “pop,” reappearing a second later on Remus chest. She snuggled down on Remus and softly mewed at him to tell him she was there and she would keep him warm and safe. Then she closed her eyes and started thinking **WARM** and **DRY**...gradually, Remus skin got warmer and the snow he was lying in seemed to be disappearing, leaving dry ground behind. She started to purr, and Daddy opened his eyes a little bit. “Mittens? What’s going on baby?” he groaned. “I fell didn’t I? Got to get up…” he said weakly, making a feeble attempt and falling back unconscious.

Severus had finished the important potion he was working on. He finished cleaning up, pleased with himself for a job well done. This commission would not only be quite lucrative for him, but would hopefully open the door for other foreign orders as well.

He glanced up at the clock, surprised to see how late it was and that Remus wasn’t back with the kittens from their “adventure.” “Knowing Remus, he’s stopped and talked to everyone he’s seen, showing them his ‘babies’ and enjoying everyone fussing over how CUTE they are.” He grumbled, the small smile on his face belying his grumpy words. He wouldn’t have Remus any other way than his kind and gentle self, even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

He was getting ready to leave and go upstairs to start their tea when a small “pop” sounded. Standing in front of him on the bench was one very excited, wide-eyed Hathor. Severus’ eyes opened in shock as the kitten started yelling **“MEOW, MEOW, MAOW MAOW MAOW MEOW!!”** at him, standing up on her back legs and gently batting at his nose with her front paws.

“Calm down! What on earth is the matter with you?” he said, then shook his head at his foolishness. “I’m getting as bad as Remus, talking to you as if you can answer me! Something is obviously wrong with you, now to figure out what it is!”

When she heard Severus say that, she knew she didn’t want to take the time for him to reason out what was going on, even if he was extremely smart for a human! She stood up on her back legs and braced her front legs on his chest, opened her blue eyes wide and looked directly into his dark ones and **THOUGHT** hard about what had happened.

Severus eyes opened wide when he felt the amazingly strong legilimency enter his mind before he could occlude. He saw everything as if in a split second. Their trip, Remus discovery, his fall, the kittens’ communications with each other, and Remus’ crumbled form at the base of the small cliff. Hathor’s mind gave him extremely clear and detailed pictures, clear enough to apparate with.

“Oh Dear Merlin!” Severus said, intense worry about Remus overshadowing his amazement at Hathor’s – and Bast’s too for that matter – developing magical powers. “You stay here, you’re obviously exhausted, he said to the kitten in front of him who was laying down and panting now that she had delivered her message. “I will bring them both back here safely, rest assured.”

 

When Remus woke up he realized that he was warm, snug, and dry, and didn’t hurt TOO badly. He felt warm vibrations and raised a hand up to stoke the purring kitten curled up on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked into the intensely blue and intelligent eyes of his precious kitty. “Mittens, sweetheart. How are you? Still here with Daddy I see.” He said, smiling at her. “I take it Severus found us, thank Merlin. Daddy did himself such an injury that he couldn’t have gotten out of there, especially without a wand.”

“Sometimes you’re a bit of an imbecile, Remus, have I told you that?” Severus said, sounding exasperated as he moved into Remus’ line of sight, Hathor standing on his shoulder.

“Yes, Severus, at least several times a week for as long as I can remember.” Remus said, smiling up at his spouse. He pulled his arm out from under the covers to grasp Severus’ hand. “And this particular instance I agree with you. We are all very lucky you came looking for us. I had gotten myself, and the babies, into a very sticky situation.”

“On that point then it seems we both agree. However, I had not come looking for you. Hathor apparated into my workroom and informed me of the situation. She gave me an extremely clear mental picture of what had transpired and where you were located. I was able to apparate directly there.” Severus told him.

“Wait a minute…you’re saying Hathor APPARATED back here for help? That’s an impressive distance for any magical animal, especially for a young kitten! And that she TOLD you? How?” Remus asked, amazement coloring his tone.

“It seems Hathor is quite a gifted little legilimens. Very rare in magical animals I don’t think I have to tell you. If she’s this precocious as a kitten, as she reaches adulthood I think we will quite amazed at what she can do. Severus said, smiling smugly up at the black cat on his shoulder.

“You said you found Mittens on my chest when you arrived. I seem to remember coming to briefly and her being there. How on earth did she get down to me? There really was no way for her to climb down. Did she apparate too?” Remus asked, his eyes huge as he looked up in amazement at both kitties.

“Hathor has informed me that is exactly what she did. Hathor came to get me, and Bast stayed to take care of you. When I arrived, Bast was sitting on your chest and managing to cast a very powerful warming charm on you. She was so focused on you and what she was doing that when I approached to help you, she leapt up and growled at me! I have no doubt whatsoever that if I had been someone meaning you harm, I would have had an extremely rough and unpleasant time of it. Seeing it was me, however, she stopped growling and started purring. I was able to apparate us all back here. “ Severus told him, twining their fingers together, and reaching out to stroke Bast’s soft head, then reaching up to do the same to Hathor. “It seems you are correct about them being magical felines. But then, I always knew that Hathor was extremely intelligent and it was only a matter of time before her magic manifested itself.”

“Yes, Severus, I know you did.” Remus said, struggling to suppress his grin. “So you are able to communicate telepathically with Hathor? How about Bast?”

“Yes, Hathor and I have no trouble communicating. We don’t even have to maintain eye contact to do so any longer. It truly is quite amazing.” Severus replied. “No, I do not seem to be able to communicate with Bast…at least not at this time. There is precious little information about magical animals with these types of powers. What I have been able to find out states that they usually bond tightly with one particular wizard or witch. There is no real information about whether they can communicate with others or merely prefer to communicate with their bonded only.” Severus told him.

Remus looked up at Mittens where she was still sitting and found himself unable to look away from her deep blue eyes. **_“I didn’t speak with Papa because he isn’t you. I love you Daddy.”_** Remus eyes got bigger and he shook his head slightly as he just seemed to “know” what the kitten was saying, without hearing anything. **_“I love Papa too, but he belongs to Hathor. You belong to me. And I like when you call me Mittens. Bast is OK for my ‘important’ name, but I like Mittens best.”_** Remus smiled up at the kitten, his eyes looking suspiciously moist. “I love you too, Mittens.” He whispered to the kitten.

“It figures that she would begin to communicate with you so that she could say something nauseatingly sentimental and sweet.” Severus said with a sneer that didn’t reach his eyes.

“She loves you too she says, but that you belong to Hathor and she belongs to me. And she LIKES me to call her ‘Mittens.’ Bast is OK for an ‘important’ name, but she likes Mittens.” Remus said, looking up at Severus and Hathor. “And you know I love you too Hathor.” Remus told her. “Thank you for going to get Severus and saving me.”

“She says she knows, and you’re welcome. And she just informed me that although Bast does indeed prefer ‘Mittens’, she would allow ME to call her ‘Bast.’ As it should be.” He sniffed.

“Now According to Poppy, you are to stay in bed for the next few days. She will come and check on you every day. You have a concussion, several broken ribs, and a cracked femur. If you do not BEHAVE and stay in bed, I shall report your behavior to her and you can convalesce in Hogwart’s Infirmary under her watchful eye. Do I make myself clear?” Severus said to Remus in a very serious tone.

“Yes, Severus.” Remus replied meekly.

“Good. Now, are you hungry? You are allowed some tea or broth and toast. Later this evening if they stay down, you may try something more substantial.” Severus told him.

“Just some tea, please, Darling…and thank you for always taking such good care of me. Not just now, but always.” Remus said with a small smile.

“Of course I take good care of you, ridiculous wolf! You would be no end of trouble if you got seriously ill after all. And I have gotten rather used to having you around” Severus said quickly as he left the room to prepare the tea.

Severus brought in the tea tray and helped Remus sit up in bed. Remus groaned as he settled back against the pillows Severus piled behind his back and Mittens settled back in his lap. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about me not behaving and staying in bed as I’ve been told. I’m pretty sore and achy. Just sitting up was unpleasant enough at the moment.” Remus said with a sheepish smile.

“Now, do you think you will be needing anything else for a short while. Your wand is on the tea tray if you need to summon anything.” Severus said.

“No, Severus, I should be just fine, thank you very much. Do you have some more brewing to do?” Remus asked after setting his tea down and stroking Mittens.

“No, no brewing. Hathor and I are going to go procure the Christmas tree before it gets dark. She remembers the ones that you all ‘chose’ on your adventure. I thought perhaps you might enjoy helping me magically decorate it. That will not be too taxing. I know how much you enjoy this season, so you might as well get to look at the tree as long as you can.” Severus sniffed. “And don’t go getting any ideas while I’m gone. Bast is staying to look after you, and if you think you will get away with anything you are sorely mistaken. She will tell Hathor and Hathor will tell me. So just get any silly notions out of your head right now.” Severus said with a smirk.

Remus looked down at the kitten in his lap. “You wouldn’t tell on me to Papa now would you baby?” Remus said as he looked at her with a hint of a smile on his face.

 ** _“Of course I would, Daddy. I don’t want anything to happen to you. Neither does Papa or Hathor. We all love you very much…Papa just acts like he doesn’t but he does…a whole lot!”_** The small kitten told him, love shining in her bright blue eyes.

“As I do him, little one…and all of you!” Remus said with a watery smile.

“Alright, that’s enough. Hathor and I are leaving! The two of us might sick up if we have to listen to much more of this.” Severus said, turning quickly so his robes billowed as he went for his cloak and gloves. “We shall return in less than an hour. If any crises occurs, Bast will tell Hathor and I will return immediately.” Severus said to him, crossing the room to give him a kiss. “I may not say it often, but I do love you, you frustrating wolf.” Severus said softly, then quickly apparated away with Hathor before Remus could reply.

 ** _“See?”_** Mittens told Remus as she settled down and started purring.

“Yes, Sweetheart, I do see…and I think that this is going to be one of the best Christmases we’ve had. For now not only do Severus and I have each other, we have you and Hathor. Our own little family…” Remus sighed, picking up the kitten and kissing her on her little kitty nose, snuggling her close as he fell asleep.

-end-

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable Harry Potter characters and settings are the property of Warner Brothers and JKR. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/viewstory.php?sid=605>  



	2. Beginning to Look a Lot Like Catmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Severus and their new pets have an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Origin story, _New Additions_ by Midlagedfangirl

  
[Beginning to Look a Lot Like Catmas](http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/viewstory.php?sid=605) by [midlagedfangirl](http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/viewuser.php?uid=458)  


  
Summary: Remus and Severus and their new pets have an adventure.  
Categories: [Snupin Santa 2014](http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/browse.php?type=categories&id=24), [Fics: 500+](http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/browse.php?type=categories&id=26) Characters:  None  
Era:  1998-onward: After the Second War  
Genre:  Established Relationship  
Pairings and Threesomes:  None  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  2 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 5320 Read: 164  
Published: December 16, 2014 Updated: December 17, 2014 

Origin Story: New Additions by midlagedfangirl

Author's Notes:

Origin story, _New Additions_ by Midlagedfangirl

~~~ **New Additions** ~~~

Severus sat in front of his fireplace at Spinner’s End, enjoying the warmth it gave. It was summer, supposedly, but the cold and rainy weather that seemed to find it’s way indoors made him doubt it. Still, considering the positive turn his luck seemed to have taken lately, he wasn’t going to complain.

He heard the back door open and close. Remus had gone out to the corner Muggle shop to get a bottle of milk for their tea. Severus heard the icebox door open and close, and the sound of his lover’s footsteps coming through to the lounge.

“Severus! Look what I found on my way to the shop! I’m glad I decided to go when I did!” Remus said as he crossed over and bent down to kiss his cheek.

“And, pray tell, what is this miraculous find?” Severus said, pitching his voice to the seductive tone he knew Remus’ adored.

He looked deep into Severus eyes, the depth of his feelings evident he smiled at his love. Remus crouched down and opened the front of his cloak. Two little kittens with big brilliant blue eyes peeked out from where he had placed them in his jacket. One was black with white feet, and the other was white with black feet. The smaller one that was mostly black let out a pathetic sounding mew.

“Absolutely not, Remus, I forbid it! Isn’t it enough that I must deal with YOUR hair and drool once a month? They’re probably disease ridden too!” Severus growled, looking down his nose at the two adorable little faces that were looking up at him.

“But Sev, just LOOK at them! Aren’t they precious? The poor little things, out all alone in this weather, I couldn’t just leave them there. They could have died! Wasn’t there enough death during the war? Oh, and look! They’ve both got magical auras! They’re proper wizard’s familiars… And there are two of them, one for each of us! Can’t I keep them? Please? They won’t be any trouble! I’ll take care of them; you won’t have to do anything! Please?” Remus begged, looking at Severus with wide pleading eyes.

Severus shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You most definitely will be the one caring for them! The minute they piss in my shoes, get hair all over everything that you fail to clean up, or I must endure the stench of a filthy sandbox, they will ****DISAPPEAR****!! Do I make myself clear, Lupin?” Severus said, trying to sound severe.

Remus beamed at him. “Thank you Sev! You don’t have to worry about any of those things. Caring for two darling kittens won’t be a chore, you’ll see! I know you’ll come to love them too!” Remus said, throwing his arms around Severus and giving him a quick hug.

“Just be sure to keep your CREATURES out of my way! I honestly don’t know why I put up with you sometimes, Lupin!” Severus grumbled, knowing that he couldn’t say no to the werewolf but not wanting to admit it.

“Because I’m warm, cuddly and great in bed?” Remus said with a cheeky grin that showed off his dimples.

“Don’t get too full of yourself, Wolf, just because I decided to let my good sense be overruled by my affection for your flea-bitten hide!” Severus sniffed.

“I’ll just go get them a sand box and a place for them to curl up and sleep while they get settled.” Remus said as he left the lounge.

Severus shook his head and shivered at Remus’ departing form. “I just hope the little vermin stay away from me!”

 

 

Remus was in the kitchen thinking of making some hot cocoa for Severus and himself before bed when he heard Severus bellow.

****“REMUS!! REMUS! GET IN HERE NOW!!”** **

Remus turned and fled into the lounge, wondering what was wrong. He came skidding to a halt in front of Severus chair with his wand drawn.

“Severus, what’s wrong? What can I do?” he cried, looking down at Severus and not seeing anything other than the terrified look upon his lover’s face, and the contented look of the black and white kitten on his lap.

“What’s wrong is this, this.. THING leaped upon me with no warning! It’s exhibiting threatening behavior, and I want it REMOVED from my person!” Severus practically shrieked.

“Calm down Love! It’s all right. But what threatening behavior is she exhibiting? She looks quite happy to me!” Remus replied, sounding puzzled.

“What threatening behavior? Use your eyes, you imbecile! First it jumped on me with no warning! Then it starts making **GUTTURAL NOISES**! Then it, it… ** **TASTED**** me! And now it’s using it’s front feet and claws on me! Do you think it could be trying to ****TENDERIZE**** me before it strikes?” Severus said, a definite edge of hysteria in his voice.

Remus coughed into his hand to hide the grin that threatened to spread across his face.

“Severus, listen to me! Those _guttural noises_ are called purring, meaning that she is happy and content and trying to relax! She’s not _tasting_ you, she’s just licking to show affection. Think of it as a kitty kiss! And she’s not _tenderizing_ you, she’s planning on curling up to sleep on your lap I’ll bet! See, what did I tell you?” Remus said seriously, a suitably grave expression on his face as he held himself in check from chuckling at his lover’s discomfort.

As Remus finished speaking, the kitten settled down and curled up in Severus’ lap. She lifted her little head and looked at Severus with half open eyes and mewed softly, then lay her head down on her paws and went to sleep.

“Are you sure she’s not just trying to lure me into a false sense of security so she can savage me when I least expect it?” Severus said, looking down at the small body snuggled on his lap and tentatively stroking it’s glossy head with a finger.

“I’m sure, Severus. You should feel honored. Whenever I’ve wanted to pet her or play with her, I’ve had to retrieve her out from under the wardrobe. She hasn’t come out voluntarily before. But no matter, I’ll remove her for you.” Remus said as he reached down for the kitten.

“Not so fast, Remus. As long as she’s behaving and not attacking she can stay here for a while” he sniffed, trying to sound like he was putting up with a great deal by allowing the kitten to remain on his lap.

“Well, if you’re sure, Severus. If you’re all right then, I think I’ll skip the cocoa and go to bed. You sure you’ll be OK, Love?” Remus said quietly, smiling as he kissed Severus gently.

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s only an infant feline, not a panther, for Merlin’s sake!” Severus said to Remus, rolling his eyes and acting like Remus was slightly mad.

“Goodnight Sev. Don’t stay up too late, I like cuddling with you.” Remus said, still smiling as he picked up the other kitten and snuggled her against his chest as he walked into their bedroom.

“Make sure that animal doesn’t get hair on my pillow, Remus, or I’ll be waking you up to clean it off.” Severus grumbled.

“Of course Severus, of course.” Remus replied, grinning as he walked into the bedroom.

-end-

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable Harry Potter characters and settings are the property of Warner Brothers and JKR. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/viewstory.php?sid=605>  



End file.
